1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a transmitting apparatus of digital signals on a supply line of electronic devices and corresponding methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques are known in the prior art for transmitting signals on a power line (PLC, Power Line Communications). One of the most commonly used techniques is based on the use of a dedicated amplifier that is able to inject a signal on the line and a complex signals computer for decoding the information. PLC applications are prevalently telemetry, home automation, indoor Internet access, etc.
In most complex systems, power distribution has a branched pattern in which the supply voltage is initially converted into direct voltage that that is distributed to all the cards and then, through step-down switching DC-DC converters connected to this voltage, the single circuits are supplied. If the geometric distances make the use of cabling for communication between circuits expensive, it is possible to use PLC technology for data transfer.